


Nasaan Nga Ba Ako Sayo?

by kaichocosoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Domestic, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: Wala namang ginusto ito. Hanggang may isang bumigay.





	Nasaan Nga Ba Ako Sayo?

**Author's Note:**

> Ahehehe. Yes tama ang tags. Tagalog (taglish actually) ABO talaga 'to at first time ko tong gagawin kasi naman ang ganda ng prompt leche HAHAHAHA
> 
> Hindi ko alam kung cringey yung ABO dynamics na fic na to. Hindi din siya super faithful sa usual na ABO universe kaya naman pagpasensiyahan nyo na ang inconsistencies. At isa pa, medyo rushed to kasi ba naman mas humaba siya sa intended length nito at gusto ko umabot sa postings. Weeew
> 
> Also, girl soo ito ahehehehe
> 
> If you will give this a chance, salamat. Pero kung hindi, okay lang din naman. Wala namang pilitan hahaha. Okay, mahaba na to kaya naman hahayaan ko na kayong basahin to. Enjoy? Lol

Mahal na mahal ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang lola. Siya na ang nagpalaki kay Kyungsoo habang abala ang mga magulang niya sa pagtataguyod ng kanilang restaurant na kinalaunan ay naging isang successful sa restaurant chain na may branch sa halos lahat ng siyudad sa bansa. Pinuno siya ng kanyang pinakamamahal na lola ng pagmamahal at binusog ng masasarap na pagkain kaya naman hindi na nakakapagtaka na sobra ang pagka-attached niya dito.

 

Pero kahit ganoon, hindi pa rin maiwasan ni Kyungsoo na tanungin kung may lihim bang galit na inipon ang kanyang lola sa kanya sa lahat ng mga pagkakataon na sumakit ang ulo ng matanda sa kakulitan niya. Ang kanyang lola lang naman (at ang best friend nito) ang puno’t-dulo ng arranged marriage niya.

 

21st century na pero ang lola niya mukhang stuck sa panahon ng mga fairy tales at happy ever after.

 

Kung hindi dahil sa panaginip niya, na apparently ay halos kapareho ng panaginip ng kanyang best friend, wala sana si Kyungsoo sa sitwasyon niya ngayon. Hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit kailangang lumitaw ang isang baby boy alpha na naka bear onesie sa panaginip ng lola niya at paano siya nakakasiguro na ang baby na iyon ang soulmate ni Kyungsoo?

 

Hindi kaya coincidence lang na noong 2nd birthday ni Kyungsoo ay nakita ng lola niya yung baby in a bear onesie sa katauhan ng apo ng best friend niya? Pati na din na naka penguin onesie noon si Kyungsoo na sumakto naman sa nakita ni mamita Kim sa panaginip niya? Paano nila kaagad nasabi, right there and then, na ang mga apo nila nakatadhana sa isa’t-isa at nagsimula nang iplano ang kasal nila in twenty years?

 

Noong una, akala ni Kyungsoo niloloko lang siya ng lola niya. _Tandaan mo lahat ng tinuturo ko sayo, ha, Kyungsoo? Bilang omega dapat maalagaan mo ng maayos ang iyong mapapangasawa._ _Ang sabi ni Mila may pagkapasaway iyong si Jongin kaya mas dapat mo siyang bigyan ng atensyon at maging pasensyosa._ Madami pang ibinilin sa kanya ang kanyang lola at isinapuso naman iyon ni Kyungsoo, except sa part about this certain Jongin na parati na lang binabanggit ng lola niya.

 

_ Siya ang mapapangasawa mo, my dear  _ ang sagot ng lola niya kapag tinatanong niya kung sino iyong Jongin na yun. Tumatawa lang si Kyungsoo kasi wala naman siyang kilalang Jongin na kalaro o classmate niya. Pero sana pala tinanong niya mismo ang kanyang mommy at daddy tungkol dito para hindi na siya nagulat noong una silang magkita nung infamous Jongin noong debut niya.

 

Dahil unica hija si Kyungsoo, engrande ang naging paghahanda sa kanyang debut. Ilang buwang preparations ang naganap at naging hands on ang kanyang mommy sa pag-aayos nito. Pinapili lang si Kyungsoo ng gusto niyang maging color motif, ang menu at ang kanyang guest list. Syempre siya na din ang nagassign kung sino ang ilalagay niya sa mga 18 somethings niya.

 

“Baby, leave one slot sa 18 roses mo ha?” ang tanging bilin lang ng kanyang mommy. Wala namang kaso iyon dahil saktong 17 lang din ang nailagay na niya. Kung meron mang gustong isali ang mommy niya, sigurado namang approved niya iyon kaya okay na din kay Kyungsoo.

 

Buong akala ng debutante ay wala na siyang escort. Una, hindi naman niya talaga kailangan. Wala siyang boyfriend ni manliligaw kaya hinanda na niya ang sarili na pumasok mag-isa sa ballroom na venue ng kanyang celebration. Hanggang sa lumapit ang kanyang lola na may malaking ngiti at may kasamang matangkad at morenong binata.

 

May bangong alpha ang bitbit ng kanyang lola kaya naman hindi maiwasan ni Kyungsoo na magreact. Alam ni Kyungsoo na natural lang na magkaroon ng immediate attachment sa isang alpha pero hindi siya pinalaki na gaya ng ibang omega. Isa siyang strong at independent woman kaya hindi siya basta-basta magpapakita ng kahinaan sa mabango at gwapong alpha na ‘to.

 

Tumayo siya ng tuwid at pinanatili ang kanyang poker face habang naghihintay sa sasabihin ng kanyang lola.

 

“Dear, this is Jongin, apo ni Mila. Lumipad siya from US para sa debut mo,” pakilala ng lola niya. Ah, si mamita Mila Kim na best friend ng kanyang lola. “Jongin, this is my beautiful granddaugther, Kyungsoo. I’ll leave her to you, okay?”

 

Nanginig si Kyungsoo ng tingnan siya mula ulo hanggang paa nitong si Jongin at nagspark ang irita niya noong bigla itong nagsmirk at nagpakawala ng alpha pheromones. Naglaho ng bigla ang magandang first impression ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Sa lahat pa naman ng ayaw ni Kyungsoo ay yung mga alpha na akala mo kung sino kung maka-asta parang kaya nilang bilhin ang pagkatao mo at yung gwapong-gwapo sa sarili (kahit totoo naman  _ but still _ ). Mukhang isa sa kanila ‘tong apo ng best friend ng lola niya.

 

Binigyan nanaman niya ng isang pa-head to toe sweep ang birthday girl at halata naman sa ngisi niya na gusto niya ang nakikita niya.

 

Hindi maganda ang pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo dito sa  poging fuckboy na ‘to.

 

“You weren’t lying, lola Lyn. Your apo is indeed beautiful,” ngumiti pa ng maharot itong Jongin na ‘to. Pwes, hindi yan effective kay Kyungsoo.

 

Lola Lyn chuckled at lumapit sa kanyang apo para yumakap. “Dalaga ka na, dear. Ang bilis mo namang lumaki. Ilang taon na lang din ikakasal na kayo ni Jongin...”

 

At doon na nagsimula ang kalbaryo ni Kyungsoo Do.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Jongin Kim!” and there goes Jongin Kim’s personal pretty alarm clock. “Hoy dugyot! Gumising ka na dyan or else we’re gonna be late!”

 

Actually, kanina pa talaga gising si Jongin. Natuto na siyang mag-alarm on his own after thousands of reminders from his wife pero sa almost four years ng kanilang marriage, hindi pa din siya nagsasawang asarin ito, lalo na since he finds seething Kyungsoo as adorable Kyungsoo.

 

“Ang kalat nanaman ng kwarto mo, ano ba yan?! Araw-araw na lang na ginawa ng Diyos, Kim! Hindi ka ba magtatanda ha?”

 

Lumatay na nga ang kamay ng asawa niya sa kanyang likod. Medyo masakit kaya naman effective na pampawala ng natitira pang antok sa sistema niya. Umungol siya ng OA, kunwari masakit pero alam niya na inirapan nanaman siya ni Kyungsoo. He rolled on his back at pagmulat ng mata niya, sakto na nakita niya kung paano iiwas ni Kyungsoo ang mga mata niya from his bare chest.

 

It’s a habit, ang pagtulog ng topless, na wala siyang balak baguhin lalo na at nakikita niyang affected itong masungit niyang asawa.

 

“Good morning, baby.”

 

“Baby mo, mukha mo! Bilisan mo na at maligo ka na and while you’re at it, pwede ba ilagay mo yung mga lago mo sa laundry basket? Hindi na nga ikaw ang naglalaba eh.”

 

Padabog mang lumabas sa kwarto niya si Kyungsoo, mission accomplished pa din siya kasi napablush nanaman niya ito, just like all the other days into their married life.

 

Yes, kwarto  _ lang  _ ni Jongin dahil despite being married, Kyungsoo insisted that they sleep in separate rooms. Kasal lang naman daw sila in paper at sa mata ng public kaya when they’re alone, wala ng expectations sa isa’t-isa but to keep up with their superficial relationship  _ only when needed _ .

 

Masakit, syempre. Kahit sa simula, hindi din naman masaya si Jongin sa decision of their lolas na ipakasal sila because of their supposed premonition, he learned to accept na din that he is married to Kyungsoo, siguro mga second day into their marriage. That is to put it mildly. Eh kung sa context of acceptance pa nga lang, nasasaktan na siya na siya lang ang nandoon na, paano pa pag inacknowledge na niya ang nadevelop niyang feelings para sa bungangera pero caring niyang asawa?

 

Tumayo na din siya mula sa kanyang kama at sinunod ang binilin ni Kyungsoo. Ayaw din naman niyang sagarin ito kaya kumilos na din siya kaagad. Birthday kasi ngayon ng lola ng kanyang asawa kaya naman hindi sila pwedeng mawala. Sila pa ngang dalawang ang guests of honor ng kanyang lola-in-law dahil si Kyungsoo ang paboritong apo.

 

Makalipas ang 20 minutes of preparation, dumiretso na siya sa kanilang dining table kung saan may nakahanda ng breakfast, ang paborito niyang tocilog na medyo sunog yung tocino. Plus one point nanaman si Kyungsoo sa puso niya, dagdag nanaman sa mga rason kung bakit…

 

_ Nope, nope. You can’t go there right now, Jongin. _

 

Nandoon din si Kyungsoo, halos patapos na. Busy ito sa kanyang cellphone kaya hinayaan na lang siya ng asawa at sinimulan na ang pagkain na nakahain para sa kanya. From time to time, hindi naman niya maiwasan na mapatingin kay Kyungsoo. Naka-ponytail ang buhok niya at suot yung puting summer dress na binili nila sa mall last week. Wala mang alam si Jongin sa mga make-up, pansin naman niya ang light layer ng powder at konting pula sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo.

 

Simple lang ang outfit niya kung ikukumpara sa pananamit ng mga kasing edad nila pero mas gusto na ni Jongin iyon. Lalo kasing lumilitaw ang ganda ni Kyungsoo kapag wala ng ibang takaw-pansing mga abubot .

 

Lalong humahalimuyak ang samyong natural na kay Kyungsoo.

 

Halos sabay silang natapos kumain, napunta kasi ang halos lahat ng atensyon ni Kyungsoo sa kung ano man ang pinagkakaabalahan niya sa kanyang smartphone. Nagvolunteer na si Jongin na maghugas ng pinggan, kailangan niyang good mood ang asawa buong araw.

 

Sinigurado ni Jongin na malinis ang kanilang lababo bago ito iniwan para yayain na si Kyungsoo na umalis. Hindi naman na niya kailangang mageffort dahil nakaupo na ito sa kanilang sofa katabi ang kanyang Secosana na sling bag at hawak na din niya ang susi ng kotse nila. Ready to go na.

 

“Let’s go?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sakto lang ang dating nila sa ancestral home ng mga Do, kung saan na nakatira ngayon si lola Lyn, para makapagpark pa sila sa garahe. Like usual, hindi muna sila bumaba para iready ang kanilang mga sarili na humarap sa pamilya ni Kyungsoo. Hindi pwede na malaman nila, lalo na ni lola Lyn, na housemates lang ang turingan nila sa isa’t isa.

 

Si Kyungsoo ang nag first move. Tinanggal niya ang kanyang seat belt para kumportable na maabot ang puting long-sleeved polo ni Jongin. Sinara niya ang isa sa dalawang butones na iniwan ni Jongin na nakabukas at inayos na din ang kwelyo niya. All the while, nakakunot ang noo in concentration at halos mabutas na yung exposed skin ni Jongin sa chest area dahil doon nakafocus ang tingin ng asawa.

 

“So unnecessary. Wala ka namang popormahan doon sa loob,” pabulong pero alam ni Jongin na sinasadyang iparinig iyon ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Hanggang ngayon talaga ang tingin padin ng omega sa kanya ay chickboy na, playboy pa. Minsan, nararamdaman na din ni Jongin ang pagod dahil kahit anong gawin niya, hindi pwedeng walang masasabi ni Kyungsoo. Kahit din wala namang pinapakitang dahilan si Jongin to make her distrustful, he feels that Kyungsoo has never trusted him anyways.

 

_ Plus one  broken heart shard. _

 

Pero dahil special day ito sa pinakamamahal na lola ng asawa, he has set aside yung mga personal feelings niya. Despite everything, he and Kyungsoo work great as a team, if they are both willing to cooperate, of course.

 

“I have to keep up with you, syempre. Ang ganda kaya ng misis ko,” Jongin truly meant it kaya masaya siya na makitang he made Kyungsoo blush kahit na pilit niyang tinago with a scoff.

 

“Save mo yung pambobola mo until later. Wala kang maloloko dito,” hindi na inantay pa ni Kyungsoo na pagbuksan siya ni Jongin at nauna ng bumaba. Hindi na din pinahalata ni Jongin ang pagkalungkot niya sa kawalan ng tiwala ng asawa sa kanya at bumaba na din. Gagalingan na lang niya mamaya para kahit papaano mafeel ni Kyungsoo ang sincerity niya.

 

Pero hindi pa tapos ang preparation nila pero mahirap kapag nasa kotse sila. Chineck ni Jongin kung tanging sila lang ang nasa garahe bago yumakap kay Kyungsoo. Mukhang inexpect na din naman ni Kyungsoo ang gagawin niya kaya hindi na ito nagulat at nagrelax na lang sa yakap niya. Hindi man masaya si Jongin in general sa arrangement nila, itong part na ito ang pinaka inaabangan niya dahil he’s given free access para mapalapit at mahawakan ito.

 

Hindi pwedeng mahalata na hindi sila magkatabing matulog at halos hindi talaga nagkakatabi kaya kailangan nilang gumawa ng mask of intimacy na magtatagal at least for 24 hours.

 

Jongin started sa temple ni Kyungsoo, placing a tentative kiss para bigyan pa din ng chance si Kyungsoo na pigilan siya. Contrary sa iniisip sa kanya ng asawa, walang gagawin si Jongin na hindi gusto ni Kyungsoo, ever. Kaya nga nasa ganitong sitwasyon sila, kasi ito ang gusto ni Kyungsoo.

 

Ang tanging reaction lang ni Kyungsoo is to tilt her head slightly to the left para mas madali kay Jongin na gawin ang usual routine niya, ang unti-unting diinan ng mga halik ang lahat ng pwede niyang maabot sa makinis at malambot na balat ng kanyang asawa. This is his cue na  _ it’s okay _ .

 

Kaya naman Jongin let his lips travel down slowly hanggang sa leeg ni Kyungsoo. That’s when he noticed na parang may bago.

 

Innate na sa mga omegas ang kanilang floral scent. That is how they are distinguished from alphas na ang usual scent ay anything pleasant under the sun, especially doon sa taong they will form a special bond with.

 

From the start, si Kyungsoo gives off mostly bango ng sampaguita with hints of rose pero at that moment, hindi alam ni Jongin kung bakit hindi niya mapigilang ibaon ang ilong niya sa leeg ni Kyungsoo. Sobrang bango to the point na feeling niya malalasing siya. Matapos ang ilang minuto, pakiramdam ni Jongin sasabog siya kung hindi niya matitikman kung ano man ang meron sa amoy ng asawa niyang kumportable pa din sa yakap niya.

 

He had a moment of regret noong maramdaman niyang nagtense up si Kyungsoo ng paraanan niya ng dila ang kahabaan ng maputing leeg nito pero napalitan ito ng gulat dahil sumandal pa sa kanya lalo ang omega at nakapatong na ang ulo niya sa kaliwang balikat ni Jongin. The alpha decided to push his luck dahil noong nawala ang kaba at pagaalala niya, doon pa lang nag sink in sa kanya ang nakaka-adik na lasa na halos pumaso sa dila niya. Gusto niyang maiyak sa tuwa at excitement dahil napaungol si Kyungsoo, mahina lang pero it is what it is.

 

Kahit ganoon, ayaw pa din namang patalo ni Jongin sa kabig ng instincts niya.  _ Si Kyungsoo ‘to _ . “Soo, is this okay?”

 

May mga kamay na kumapit sa braso niyang nakapalibot sa omega to keep them in place imbes na ikalas ang mga ito. “It’s okay,” mahina at marahang sagot ni Kyungsoo na malayong-malayo sa madalas niyang inis na tono kapag si Jongin ang kausap.

 

“Are you sure?” mukhang hindi lang si Jongin ang affected ng kung ano man ang nangyayari sa kanya at ayaw niyang ito lang ang dahilan kung bakit pumapayag si Kyungsoo at hindi bukal sa kalooban niya.

 

“Yes, yes, it’s okay. Please.”

 

Naalala na din ni Jongin na they are working with a time limit din kaya naman tinuloy na niya ang pag-s-scent kay Kyungsoo pero imbes na mga halik lang, he alternated them with licks at halos gusto na lang niyang iuwi si Kyungsoo para hindi pa niya kailangang huminto at tapusin ang chance na pwedeng hindi na maulit pa.

 

Wala naman siyang choice but to back off bago pa siya tuluyang mawala sa sarili. Alam niya na ang momentary na kasiyahan niya ay hindi worth it kapag tuluyan na ngang magalit si Kyungsoo sa kanya. Hanggang ngayon hindi pa din siya sigurado sa kung ano ang nagt-trigger sa bugnutin niyang asawa kaya better safe than sorry.

 

Kaya naman he went in for the parting kiss na inaallow ni Kyungsoo pero mukhang papasok ang araw ng ito sa kanyang  _ best ever list _ . Si Kyungsoo pa ang humarap sa kanya para sa isa pang pahabol na halik at sino ba naman si Jongin para tumanggi?

 

Parang naramdaman ng alpha na humiwalay ang kaluluwa sa katawan niya noong yumakap pa si Kyungsoo to prolong and deepen their kiss. Hindi naman iyon ang first time dahil nag-give in din sila sa ilang drunken impulsiveness nila sa ilang taon na din nilang kasal pero that’s the first time na naramdaman ni Jongin na completely gusto ni Kyungsoo na halikan siya. For one, sober sila pareho and second, it was her na nag-initiate.

 

“Let’s go, love?” yaya niya pagkabitaw ng kanyang asawa. Medyo lutang padin si Jongin pero baka ipahanap na sila kapag nagtagal pa sila doon sa garahe.

 

At sa wakas, nasilayan na ni Jongin ang matamis na ngiti ni Kyungsoo. Parang switch na may on at off ang kanyang persona. Hindi na ito ang Kyungsoo na asawa niya sa papel, si Kyungsoo Kim na ang katabi niya. Ito yung version ni Kyungsoo na masaya kapag kasama siya at ito ang Kyungsoo na wish niyang araw-araw na nakikita at nakakasama. Yung Kyungsoo na kusang lalapit sa kanya at yayakap, hahalik at ngingiti. Ito yung Kyungsoo na lumalabas lang kapag kailangan nilang ipakita sa lahat na okay sila.

 

“Tara, love.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Happy birthday po, lola,” bati ni Jongin kay lola Lyn na nakaupo sa kanyang favorite antique rocking chair. Pagkamano ni Jongin ay agad namang yumakap si Kyungsoo sa lola niya at bumati na din.

 

“Kyungsoo, hija, kumusta ka na? Wala pa din ba akong apo sa tuhod?” pabirong tanong ng person of the day.

 

“Lola naman,” nakanguso si Kyungsoo at namumula pagkabalik niya sa tabi ni Jongin. Automatic na din ang paghawak niya sa bewang ni Kyungsoo. “Wala pa po.”

 

Napa  _ tsk tsk _ na lang si lola Lyn at tumingin sa asawa ng kanyang apo. “Jongin, ha. Hindi ko inexpect na mabagal ka pala. Are you waiting for Kyungsoo’s heat? Alam niyo naman na pwede kayo magconceive kahit wala iyon di ba?”

 

Parehas ng pulang-pula ang mag-asawa at napakapit ng mas mahigpit si Jongin kay Kyungsoo. Dala na din siguro ng embarrassment, nagtago si Kyungsoo sa dibdib niya, full force pout pa din.

 

“We’re getting there, lola. Besides, busy kami both sa work and we wouldn’t want our child to grow up without our full attention. A little bit more time?” tawad ng alpha na tuluyang niyakap na ang kanyang omega na nakayakap na sa tagiliran niya. Never naging ganito ka-clingy si Kyungsoo sa kanya at kahit na puno ng pagtataka, go with the flow na lang muna si Jongin. Pwede naman nilang pagusapan mamaya.

 

Mukhang appeased naman na si lola Lyn dahil nguimiti na ito at winave na sila paalis. “Henerasyon talaga ngayon, puro trabaho ang nasa isip,” puna niya bago pa man nakalayo ang mag-asawa. “Gusto ko pang makalaro ang apo ko, ha?”

 

Kahit medyo hirap maglakad dahil sa posisyon nilang dalawa, nakarating naman sila sa may kitchen area kung saan abala ang mga magulang ni Kyungsoo sa mga pagkaing handa nila. Nasense naman agad sila ni mama Do kaya tinawag sila para lumapit dahil hindi niya maiwanan ang mga chafing dish na pinalalagyan na niya ng ilang putahe.

 

“Hi, mom,” si Jongin na ang unang bumati dahil parang walang balak si Kyungsoo na bumitiw.

 

“Oh anong nangyari dyan?” natawa na lang si mama Do. “Hindi ka pa ba sanay sa pangungulit ng lola mo tungkol sa apo niya sa tuhod?”

 

“Ma! Pati ba naman ikaw?” at tuluyan na nagtantrums ang Mrs. Kim ni Jongin at nagdabog papunta sa direksyon ng hagdan. Nagkatinginan na lang ang magbiyenan.

 

“Jongin, sigurado ka bang hindi pa naglilihi yung asawa mo?” biro ni mama Do habang napabuntong-hininga si Jongin because of 2 reasons. Una, in relief dahil hindi siya ang dahilan kung bakit mainit ang ulo ng asawa niya at pangalawa, in worry kasi baka lalo lang magalit si Kyungsoo kapag sinubukan niyang aluin.

 

“Mom, you will be the first to know if pregnant si Kyungsoo. I better check on her po,” pagkabeso ni Jongin ay agad niyang sinundan ang asawa, buti na lang at hindi siya nahirapang sundan ang amoy ni Kyungsoo.

 

Two rooms to his right pagdating niya sa 2nd floor, sigurado siyang nandoon si Kyungsoo sa loob. He decided to knock at buti na lang at sinagot siya ni Kyungsoo para papasukin. Ayaw na ding isipin ni Jongin ang alternative sakaling hindi siya pinansin ng omega.

 

He’s pretty certain na nasa loob siya ng very own kwarto si Kyungsoo dahil nakadisplay sa walls ang mga pictures niya from childhood hanggang highschool. The room looks well-kept pero mas priority niya na icheck si Kyungsoo na nakadapa sa nag-iisang queen bed sa kwarto.

 

Sa almost four years nilang pagsasama, namaster na ni Jongin ang maingat na paglapit kay Kyungsoo. Para kasi siyang bomba na kapag mali ka ng approach, siguradong sasabog. He almost witnessed it once noong may buwanang dalaw ang omega at napainom siya ng madami dahil sa impromtu na inuman with his cousins na galing ibang bansa.

 

Halos kumawala ang puso niya noong bigla na lang siyang dinamba ni Kyungsoo pagkapatong ng pwet niya sa malambot na kama. Akala ni Jongin katapusan na niya pero mukhang ang magandang araw niya ay hindi pa magtatapos. Pagkatapos ng atake ni Kyungsoo, nakalingkis na ito sa kanya ng mahigpit. Ilang segundo lang ngalay na si Jongin.

 

“Soo, let’s move a bit? Para mas comfortable ka,” he urged his strangely clingy and quiet wife.

 

Nang makagalaw siya ng konti, humiga na ng maayos si Jongin and he opened his arms para iwelcome back si Kyungsoo na mukhang nagtatampo pa din sa pangloloko sa kanya ng kanyang lola at ni mama Do. Halos kalahati ng katawan ni Kyungsoo ang nakayakap sa alpha pero ayos lang.  _ More than okay, actually _ .

 

Mukhang hindi naman matutulog itong kapit na kapit na omega sa kanya kaya minabuti ni Jongin na simulan na ang conversation. “Love, what’s wrong?”

 

Finally, tumingin na si Kyungsoo sa kanya pero hindi niya alam kung gusto niyang makita na malungkot ang mga bilugang mata ng omega. “Feel ko na disappointed sa akin si lola.”

 

This is indeed a day of many firsts dahil hindi pa nag-open up si Kyungsoo sa kanya simula noong nagkakilala sila until that moment. And Jongin wants to make the most out of it. “What makes you say that? Dahil wala pa tayong anak?”

 

Nangingilid ang mga luha sa mata ni Kyungsoo. “Alam ko na super excited siya. This is not the first time na nagtanong si lola and she is not getting any younger, Jongin.”

 

One of the things na sinusubukang hindi isipin ni Jongin, biglang nagpaalala. Siguro kung hindi sila ikinasal ni Kyungsoo, malamang na hindi niya maffeel ang pressure na ‘to. Malamang meron ng at least isang mini Kyungsoo na kinatutuwaan ngayon ni lola Lyn. Siguro kung wala siya sa picture, mas masaya si Kyungsoo kasama yung alpha na siya mismo ang pumili out of love at hindi dahil sa isang decision spurred by mere dreams.

 

Baka nga dumating na ang tamang oras para matapos na ang palabas nila. Siguro it’s time for them na maging malaya.

 

Pero ayaw pangunahan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo. All he can do is prepare himself for the worst. Naiisip pa lang niya parang hindi na siya makahinga kaya haharapin na lang niya kapag nandyan na sa harap niya.

 

“Lola Lyn loves you, Soo. And I know that she is happy as long as you are happy. That’s what’s important. I don’t think she’ll like it if she knows na you are beating yourself up because of her, uhm, request.”

 

Walang nakuhang sagot si Jongin dahil nakatulog na pala si Kyungsoo. Ni-loosen niya ng konti ang ponytail nito para hindi uncomfortable ang omega bago dahan-dahang ihiniga sa kama. Inayos niya na din ang mga unan para hindi mastrain ang leeg ng asawa bago siya tahasang humalik sa noo bago lumabas ng kwarto. Siya na muna ang representative nilang dalawa sa salu-salo ng mga Do.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Jongin, nak, come here,” agad namang nag-excuse si Jongin at lumapit sa mother-in-law niyang mukhang may malalim na iniisip.

 

“Yes, mom? May problem po ba?”

 

“Si Kyungsoo kasi...:”

 

Full alert na kaagad si Jongin at nagsisimula na magpanic kahit alam niya na hindi niya dapat gawin yun. Isang beses pa lang niyang nasilip si Kyungsoo pero dahil mukhang mahimbing ang tulog niya, hinayaan na lang muna siya ng alpha na makapagpahinga.

 

“Do we need to get her to the hospital? I’ll get her po…”

 

Tumawa lang si mama Do at tinapik ang balikat ng manugang. “Calm down, Jongin. Itatanong ko dapat sa’yo if Kyungsoo mentioned anything about her heat?”

 

Imbes na kumalma, lalong kinabahan si Jongin. “W-wala naman po. She didn’t say anything.”

 

“Well, that’s okay. Normal lang din naman na magmanifest ang heat even without prior symptoms, especially she’s already at the right age. Pero this morning ba wala ba siyang nabanggit o ano?”

 

At nagflashback kay Jongin ang mga pangyayari sa garage kanina. Hindi naman completely clueless si Jongin about heats kaya naman he couldn’t help but feel frustrated dahil he should’ve known. This could only be the reason kung bakit naging clingy si Kyungsoo sa kanya.

 

Isa ding blow sa puso niya ang realization na iyon.  _ Everything was because of her heat. _

 

“Is there anything I can do po? Is she in pain?”

 

Tinaasan siya ng kilay ni mama Do and it took Jongin a few more seconds to realize kung gaano ka stupid ang question niya. Kasama na din doon ang mga implications ng pagtulong niya kay Kyungsoo during her heat. Bumalik lang siya sa wisyo noong tinapik ulit siya ng mother-in-law na may understanding smile.

 

“Dito na kayo magstay. Ako na ang bahala dito, puntahan mo na si Kyungsoo, okay? Take care of her, Jongin. Ikaw lang ang makakagawa noon.”

 

Nag-auto pilot na si Jongin after magpasalamat sa kanyang mother-in-law. Pagkadating niya sa kwarto ni Kyungsoo, napansin na niya ang mga padding na nakasiksik sa edges ng door to absorb Kyungsoo’s scent. Naalala nanaman niya kung gaano ka mouthwatering ang teaser kanina and his body moved by itself. Next thing he knew, nasa loob na siya ng kwarto ni Kyungsoo and smelling her heat in concentrated doses.

 

Hindi na naglakbay ang mata niya na nakatitig na kaagad kay Kyungsoo na balot ng comforter at humahangos. Agad siyang pumunta sa tabi nito, ang katawan niya ang may full control sa lahat ng kilos niya.

 

Kaso, iba din ang timing ng konsensya niya dahil nagparamdam ito bago pa niya iangat ang comforter para tuluyang tumabi sa omega. Sa papel lang siya may karapatan pero in reality, hindi tulong niya ang gusto ni Kyungsoo, hindi siya ang gugustuhin ni Kyungsoo na tumulong sa kanya.

 

Gusto na magwala ni Jongin. Kyungsoo is too close yet very, very far. Lahat ng instincts niya nagsusumigaw na bigyan sila ng control pero a better part of his brain is fighting back. Hindi pwede, hindi tama. Feel niya tinitake advantage niya ang sitwasyon ni Kyungsoo. Ultimately, si Kyungsoo ang pinakamahalaga, kung ano ang gusto niya, rerespetuhin ni Jongin iyon.

 

At alam niya na hindi  _ ito _ ang gusto ng asawa niya.

 

Herculean effort ang kailangan para lumakad palayo kay Kyungsoo at sa kahali-halinang pagtawag ng katawan niya sa alpha. Buti na lang at may sariling banyo ang kwarto ng omega. Doon na lang magsstay si Jongin, at least he will know kung may iba pang kailangan si Kyungsoo at mabibigay niya kaagad.

 

Papasok na siya sa banyo ng biglang marinig niya ang pangalan niya.

 

“Jongin, saan ka pupunta? Come here.”

 

Dahil marupok si Jongin, wala siyang nagawa kundi sumunod, all the while nagpipigil siyang huminga. Baka kasi hindi na niya makayanang tumayo pa kapag nabalot na siya ng mabulaklak na samyo na galing sa asawa niya.

 

“Bakit, Soo. Do you need anything?” bulong na lang ang kaya ng energy ng hirap na hirap na alpha. Napapagod na siyang labanan ang sarili niya.

 

“Wag ka ngang tanga,” torn si Jongin kung matutuwa ba siya na nagparamdam ang Kyungsoo na masungit o malulungkot dahil kahit na in heat si Kyungsoo, ganun padin ang trato ng omega sa kanya. “Of course I need  _ you _ .”

 

“H-ha?”

 

“ _ Jongin Kim _ , wag mo na akong galitin, please. Feeling ko sinusunog ako ng buhay and I need you,  _ please. _ ”

 

_ One last push _ , sabi ng natitirang matinong parte ng utak niya. “Kyungsoo, are you sure? This could just be the heat talking…”

 

Parang nag slow-mo ang lahat noong umupo si Kyungsoo para maabot ang kamay niya at hatakin siya with an unexpected force. Buti na lang natukod agad ni Jongin ang braso at tuhod niya bago niya tuluyang madaganan ang asawa na apparently underwear na lang ang suot. Pero hindi masaya si Kyungsoo doon kaya naman she pulled him by his shirt until he’s hovering above her.

 

Feeling ni Jongin nag-short circuit na ang utak niya sa mga pangyayari pero he’s still holding onto what’s left sa self-control niya. Kahit na ang ganda-ganda ng view niya galing sa itaas. Si Kyungsoo na mapupula ang mga pisngi with matching imploring eyes. “Jongin, I’m married to you, sino pa sa tingin mo ang dapat nandito ngayon? I’m in heat pero I know what I’m doing.”

 

Pero biglang nag-iba na ang timpla nito at nanlisik na ang mga magaganda niyang mga mata. “Kung ayaw mo, I’m not going to beg. You choose. Stop being chicken about this and act like my husband or get the fuck out. If you choose the latter, paki bilisan. Having a chicken alpha in here isn’t going to make me feel any better.”

 

Hindi alam ni Jongin kung sadyang ni-rile up lang talaga siya ni Kyungsoo or if she really means to be mean. Either way, na hurt na ang alpha pride ni Jongin at hindi siya makakaoayag ng basta-basta na lang ipapamukha sa kanya ng isang omega na wala siyang silbi, implicitly or explicitly.

 

Lalo na kung yung omega ay ang asawa niya that he has been trying to do everything to win favors from.

 

“I better hear no sorts of regret after all of this, Kyungsoo. I’ve been so patient and understanding with you but I will not let you question my efforts just like that.”

 

Something smug flashed in Kyungsoo’s eyes pero late na nagregister ito kay Jongin because he has already let himself loose. Wala ng balikan, wala ng bawian.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Naalimpungatan si Jongin nang maramdaman niya na gumalaw ang katabi niya. He’s still sleepy and exhausted kaya naman he made no move at balik tulog na lang ulit. Kung tama ang alala niya, today is the last day ng heat ni Kyungsoo at she’s most likely back to normal. Sa totoo lang, ito yung araw na ayaw na niyang dumating pa. Mas gugustuhin na lang niya na ma-trap sa last 3 days ng buhay niya.

 

Iyon ang pinakamasayang tatlong araw ng buong existence ni Jongin Kim.

 

Alam niya na bumangon na si Kyungsoo kaya hindi din niya napigilang sumilip. It’s not like he hasn’t seen everything pa. Nakaupo na nga ang asawa sa tabi niya pagmulat ng isa niyang mata, with her back facing him. Medyo madaming marka pala ang naiwan ni Jongin doon pero he’s not sorry. Besides, hindi lang naman siya ang may gusto noon. He asked for permission everytime.

 

Nag-stretch si Kyungsoo ng kaunti bago bumaba ng kama, displaying her full naked backside. Her movement probably disturbed the dense air with their pheromones kaya Kyungsoo’s scent hit Jongin full-on. Parang may kakaiba sa scent ng omega pero that’s probably because of remnants of heat pa na natitira. Kung hindi lang talaga pagod si Jongin…

 

“I know gising ka na, Jongin,” syempre biglang pikit ang caught in the act, patay malisiya lang. “Kain na tayo.”

 

Wala na siyang lusot and nawala na din yung antok niya dahil sa nagkick-start ang puso niya nung na-call out siya. Kaya naman he stretched na din, groaning when he felt his joints pop. Bumangon na din siya as he opened his eyes at nahuli nanaman niyang nakatingin si Kyungsoo sa kanya.

 

Noong mga nakaraang araw, usually mauuwi yun sa titigan and well… Pero siguro nga isa lang yun sa heat-induced reactions ni Kyungsoo dahil agad niyang nilihis ang tingin at kinuha yung isang bathrobe na nakasampay sa upuan sa may vanity niya. Naisip ni Jongin na parang mas masarap na lang matulog at mapanaginipan yung Kyungsoo na kasama niya the past 3 days.

 

“Wash up ka na. Magluluto na ako,” bilin ng omega bago siya lumabas ng kwarto. Buti na lang din at iniwan muna sila ng mga Do na sila lang sa kanilang ancestral home to deal with Kyungsoo’s heat. Wala makakawitness ng evidence ng 3-day heat ni Kyungsoo at wala ding makakakita na magpira-piraso ang puso ng alpha.

 

Nafeel na niya ang pakiramdam na tanggaping asawa ni Kyungsoo kaya alam niya what he has been missing on. Kung ano yung mga kaya ibigay ni Kyungsoo pero hindi para sa kanya.

 

He didn’t want to dwell on things kaya tumayo na din siya and picked up his clothes. Kailangan lang niya ng practice so they can get back to how they were bago nagka-heat si Kyungsoo. At dapat ready na din siya sa mga susunod, in case na the same case happens and they’re still together.

 

“Jongin? Jongin, is something wrong?”

 

Kung paanong napunta na lang si Jongin sa dining room, hindi niya alam. Hawak ni Kyungsoo ang braso niya at looking worried. Parang may malaking bara sa lalamunan ng alpha at masikip sa dibdib kaya hirap huminga. Na-feel niya na nangingilid na ang kanyang mga luha from the lack of oxygen.

 

“Jongin, are you okay?” medyo shinake na siya ni Kyungsoo kaya naman yung umaamba na luha niya pumatak na. He used the back of his hand to catch it pero parang nadisturb pa yung iba kaya nagtuloy-tuloy na. Very non-alpha behavior ang umiyak, alphas by nature are more logical than emotional pero yung mga alpha ba na hindi umiiyak, have they experienced ang situation ni Jongin and live through everyday na puno ng frustrations at disappointments sa married life nila?

 

Naramdaman na ba nilang mareject ng mga asawa nila, despite doing everything to make your marriage work?

 

“Oh my god,” medyo hinila siya ni Kyungsoo papunta sa may sala at dahan-dahan siya na pinaupo. Hindi na din makita ni Jongin kung ano ang expression ni Kyungsoo, puno pa kasi mga mata niya, blurred pa lahat. “Jongin, kausapin mo ako, please. Bakit parang ikaw ang may post-heat symptoms? May masakit ba sa’yo?”

 

Jongin shook his head at tinry na i-mask ang feelings niya with laughter kaso kahit siya mismo nung narinig niya sarili niya lalo lang siya nalungkot. “N-nothing. Please don’t mind me. Like you said, baka nga post-heat symptoms to.”

 

Akala niya iiwan na siya ni Kyungsoo doon, hahayaan siya mapag-isa at mauuna na kumain. Hindi niya inexpect na she’ll climb on the sofa at uupo sa mga hita ni Jongin. Hindi niya lalo inexpect na hahawakan ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang mukha to take over sa pagpupunas ng mga luha niya. She looks worried and weirdly, masaya si Jongin. Maybe because hindi naman siya nagpapakita ng concern openly sa alpha.

 

“Kyungsoo, it’s okay. I’m fine…”

 

“Obviously hindi,” singit ni Kyungsoo at napabuntong hininga habang nilapat niya ang kanyang mga palad sa mga balikat ni Jongin. “I think dapat tayong mag-usap.”

 

Yung kalma ni Jongin, nawala bigla. Lalo pa siyang kinabahan pero he knows na wala na din naman silang ibang choice. Ultimately, kailangan talaga nilang mag-usap. Kahit na alam ni Jongin na hindi magiging favorable sa kanya ang outcome nito.

 

“I understand,” humawak siya sa bewang ni Kyungsoo para ibaba siya sa sofa. “Pero can we eat first? I’m quite hungry.”

 

Hindi naman talaga gutom ang alpha. Feeling nga niya busog siya sa daming ng kung anong umiikot sa loob ng tyan niya. But he decided to stall, kahit konti lang para medyo maprepare naman niya ang sarili kung sakali na ito na ang araw na sasabihin ni Kyungsoo na they call it quits.

 

Ayaw na sana niyang maiyak, ayaw niya na kaawaan siya ulit ng asawa.

 

Hindi naman tumanggi si Kyungsoo. Kaya naman pumunta na sila sa hapag at kumain na ng hinandang tocilog ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Jongin, let’s talk about us,” panimula ni Kyungsoo matapos ang ilang minuto. Muntik na mabitawan ni Jongin ang pangalawang itlog na kinuha niya. “Apat na taon na tayong ganito and I think we should move on.”

 

Wala ng gana ang alpha kaya binalik na lang niya ang itlog at huminga ng malalim. Mahirap pero pinilit niya na ngumiti at magkibit-balikat, parang wala lang na tatapusin na ni Kyungsoo ang apat na taon nilang lokohan. “Just tell me when you want me to move out. You can keep the house.”

 

Napatingin ang alpha bigla sa asawa ng marinig na may bumagsak sa plato nito. Mukhang nabitawan ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang mga kubyertos at namumula ang kanyang mga mata. May galit sa mga mata niya pero nanginginig din ang kanyang mga labi.  _ May nasabi ba akong masama? _

 

“Anong pinagsasabi mo dyan? Anong moving out?” ngitngit ng omega.

 

Nagtaka si Jongin. “Don’t you want the house? I’m planning to go back to the US kaya hindi ko din naman magagamit. You can sell it if you want but I’m leaving it to you.”

 

Biglang tumayo si Kyungsoo nga padabog, nagpupuyos na sa galit ang kanyang mga mata, also her scent has a sour undertone in it. Totoong nagalit niya ata si Kyungsoo. Pero bakit? Ito naman ang gusto ng omega diba?

 

“Pagkatapos kitang pagkatiwalaan at pagkatapos mo akong buntisin, iiwanan mo na ako? Hindi nga ako nagkamali, gago ka talaga.”

 

Gulong-gulo si Jongin sa mga nangyayari pero one thing that registered with him ay sinabi ni Kyungsoo na buntis siya. “You’re pregnant?”

 

Inirapan siya ni Kyungsoo, yung mga kamao niya namumuti na sa higpit ng pagkakahawak niya sa edge ng dining table. “You don’t even know? Hindi na ako magtataka kung madaming babae ka ng iniwanan ng responsibilidad.”

 

She raised her head, tuluyan na siyang umiyak at kung akala ni Jongin wala ng mas sasakit pa sa pakikipaghiwalay ni Kyungsoo sa kanya, mas masakit pala na makita siyang lumuluha. “Fine, do what you want. Kung gusto mo umalis, gawin mo na. I will be staying with Baekhyun for the meantime.”

 

Hindi na din napigilan ni Jongin ang kanyang emosyon. Bakit parang ngayon siya ang masama? Binibigay na nga niya ang gusto ni Kyungsoo pero hindi man lang niya maappreciate iyon?

 

“Why are you so mad? Di ba ito ang gusto mo? I’m giving you your freedom so why am I the bad guy? I tried understanding you the past four years, Kyungsoo. I tried to get you to even just like me, kahit konti, but that was all for naught. I didn’t push you because I respect what you want to happen in this arranged marriage.”

 

Napatayo na din si Jongin, keeping his hands closed in fists. The dam is open pero he just can’t lash out kahit umaamba na ang kanyang inner alpha to stake his rightful claim sa omega. “I just loved you, Kyungsoo but I didn’t ask you to love me back. Now, I’m just trying to make you happy kahit wasak na wasak ako deep inside pero ako pa din ang masama? Tell me Kyungsoo, once and for all, saan mo ba ako gustong lumugar sa buhay mo?”

 

Bigla na lang naramdaman ng alpha na may nakayakap na sa kanya. Si Kyungsoo yun, umiiyak pa din pero pahigpit ng pahigpit ang kapit niya sa kanya. “Jo-Jongin, I’m sorry.”

 

Lusaw na kaagad lahat ng galit sa katawan ni Jongin. Marupok na kung sa marupok, mahal niya lang talaga si Kyungsoo. “You don’t have to say sorry, Soo. We both know that no one really wanted to be in this marriage sa simula. It’s not your fault if you can’t love me back, like I said, I’m not asking you to.  _ I’m _ sorry I lost control like that.”

 

“Jongin, takot lang ako. Natakot, natatakot na one day you will just up and leave. Hindi ko kakayanin kaya naman I tried to protect myself from you and not to get attached dahil takot akong masaktn. I thought yung heat ko presented a good opportunity that would help for you to want to stay. I was happy when I realized na buntis ako kaya I was about to ask you na ayusin na natin ang marriage natin, at least for the sake of our baby. I don’t want you to leave. I didn’t want to. I never wanted to. If I wanted to, hindi na tayo aabot ng four years. I-I don’t want to live without you, to raise our child alone. Gusto ko dito ka lang sa tabi ko, I’ve always wanted you to. I don’t know if this is love pero I don’t want to be away from you, ever.”

 

Tumatalon na ang puso ng alpha sa saya. Niyakap na din niya si Kyungsoo ng mahigpit, baka kasi nananaginip lang siya at mawala na lang ang omega na parang bula. “Soo, are you sure?”

 

He felt na tumango si Kyungsoo in response. “Four years na tayong nagpapakatanga. I guess it’s time for us to talk,  _ really talk _ .”

 

“Okay, okay, baby. We will talk,” sabay halik si Jongin sa bumbunan ng asawa. “Don’t cry na. I hate seeing you cry.”

 

Inangat ni Kyungsoo ang tingin niya at si Jongin naman yumuko para magtagpo ang kanilang mga mata. May maliit na ngiti sa mga labi ni Kyungsoo at may kinang na ulit sa kanyang mga mata, yung gustong-gustong nakikita ni Jongin sa kanya. “Hindi na.”

 

Hindi na din napigilan ng alpha ang sarili. Finally, after four years, they’re taking the next step and out sa miserable nilang nakaraan. “Can I kiss you?”

 

Kyungsoo nodded, lumaki na ang kanyang ngiti hanggang naghugis puso na ang kanyang mga labi.  _ Napakaganda. _ “Yes. You don’t have to ask na, Jongin. We’re married and I think it’s time that we act like one, hindi para sa kung kanino man but for us.”

 

Wala nang ibang mahihiling pa si Jongin.

**Author's Note:**

> Panget ba :( sana hindi at sana nagawa ko na mas magfocus kayo sa kwento ni Jongin at Kyungsoo and napakita ko din na dapat naguusap talaga basta you are in a relationship. Hindi lang as lovers pero in general ahehehe.
> 
> Ayun, sana nagustuhan nyo. Awayin nyo na lang ako sa reveals. SALAMAT!
> 
> MABUHAY ANG KAISOO!!! ❤


End file.
